SBS 6
| closed date = | picture format = 576i 16:9 (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | share = 7.8% | share as of = 2016 | share source = | network = SBS Broadcasting B.V. | owner = Talpa Holding | slogan = | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = Netherlands | headquarters = Amsterdam, Netherlands | former names = | replaced names = | sister names = NET 5 Veronica SBS 9 | timeshift names = | web = www.sbs6.nl | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 6 (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 6 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 6 (HD) Channel 930 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 6 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 6 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 6 | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 6 | online serv 1 = UPC Horizon | online chan 1 = Watch live (Netherlands only) }} SBS 6 is a Dutch commercial TV channel owned by SBS Broadcasting B.V., formerly a part of SBS Broadcasting Group and now owned by Talpa Holding. Other channels of the group in the Netherlands are NET 5, Veronica and SBS 9. History SBS stands for Scandinavian Broadcasting System. When the SBS Broadcasting Group started expanding outside of Scandinavia in 1995, one of the first countries where they set up a channel was the Netherlands with SBS 6. SBS 6 was the third Dutch commercial TV station after RTL 4 and RTL 5. SBS 6 launched on 28 August 1995. When SBS 6 was launched, they were in a tough competition with the channel Veronica, which started as a commercial station at the same time. Both SBS 6 and Veronica wanted to be on channel 6 of the viewer's television. The SBS Broadcasting Group expanded their Dutch channel list with NET 5 on 1 March 1999. In 2003 Veronica was added to the list of channels. The German ProSiebenSat.1 Media took over the parent company, SBS Broadcasting Group, on 27 June 2007. In 2011, all of SBS's activities in the Netherlands (through SBS Broadcasting B.V.), including the three TV stations (SBS 6, NET 5 and Veronica), the two TV guides (Veronica Magazine and Totaal TV), production, design and text activities were sold to a joint venture between Sanoma Media Netherlands (67%) and Talpa Holding (33%). On 10 April 2017 Talpa Holding acquired a 67% stake from Sanoma Media Netherlands. Programming Imported *According to Jim *Castle *Close to Home *Columbo *Coronation Street *Diagnosis: Murder *Flashpoint *Friends *Heartbeat *House *Little House on the Prairie *Martin *Medical Emergency *Monk *My Wife and Kids *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles *Space: Above and Beyond *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Mentalist *The Sing-Off *Under the Dome *Who's the Boss? Local *Bouw Je Droom *Celblok H (an adaptation of the Australian drama Wentworth) *De Hoofdprijs *Domino Day *Hart van Nederland *Lotto Weekend Miljonairs *Reportage *Shownieuws *Trauma Centrum Sports * BDO World Darts Championship * Marathon Speedskating * PDC World Darts Championship Summaries only (live on the website) * Red Bull Air Race * UEFA Champions League, since season 2015/2016 * World Cup/Europe Cup qualification of the Dutch national football team (all home and friendly matches) References External links * Category:1995 establishments in the Netherlands Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Media in Amsterdam